Through My Enemy's Eyes
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: AU, Pre-Slash, HP/DM, A prank gone wrong, or a cruel joke, he isn't sure, but when Draco stumbles upon his long time enemy under a spell, he certainly didn't expect his Christmas to end this way.


**Name:** Through my Enemy's Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and other associated parties. I do not make any profit from this story and the plot is purely fiction.

**Summery:** AU, Pre-Slash, HP/DM, A prank gone wrong, or a cruel joke, he isn't sure, but when Draco stumbles upon his long time enemy under a spell, he certainly didn't expect his Christmas to end this way.

**Pairings:** DracoxHarry (Pre-slash)

**Author's Note:** This idea just randomly popped into my head and I just had to write it. You can decide what year it is, since I didn't specify. This is about Draco seeing a side of Harry that no one else sees and realizing that maybe his enemy isn't all he appears. I have an inkling, that I may write more for this plot line, since this is pre-slash. But maybe later. This is my first Harry potter fanfiction, so enjoy.

xXx

Christmas at Hogwarts, not exactly what he was expecting nor did it live up to any expectations. Not only was it boring, it just felt too quiet sometimes. Right now, he was supposed to be with his parents, opening presents and making social calls to important friends and distant family like any Malfoy would.

Instead, a week ago, he'd received an owl saying that his parents were going to be visiting important business associates overseas and that he would, _unfortunately_, would be forced to remain here at school. So now he was stuck with a population of about thirty people, including staff.

It pissed him off to no end, but he was hiding it as usual behind the Malfoy calm. No one need to know he was homesick, or lonely without friends or family to talk to. That was how it was and should always be.

Sighing, he turned another corner and stopped, listening. The faint sound of crying was coming from down the hall, near one of the many stair cases the populated Hogwarts. I was hard to pinpoint with it bouncing of the walls, but he could just about do that.

Annoyed that someone could show their emotions so freely and he couldn't, he decided to go torture the hurt soul. Fast steps brought him to the end of the hallway to a partially opened door to the staircase.

Pushing the door open, he peered through and saw the huddled bundle of clothing on the stairs. A head of wild black locks poked out from robes, but the face was hidden, buried in small arms. The child's body was shaking with barely muffled sobs. _'Who the hell brought their child to Hogwarts?'_ He thought in anger.

Pulling back slightly, he shoved the door open, watching as the sound of the door slamming open brought the dark head up…and brought him to a stop. Watery green eyes stared back in fear, pale lightening-shaped scar just visible behind his dark fringe of hair. His face was rounded slightly and reddened from crying.

"Potter?" He asked, incredulous. Why was Harry Potter a five year old?

He watched in shock as the pale child shrank back, green gaze fearful as more tears ran down his face. "Please don't put me in the cupboard. I'll be good, I swear, just don't put me back in there." He begged, flattening himself against the stairs.

"Wha–, why would I put you in a cupboard?" He asked, slightly gob smacked as he stared at the miniature Harry Potter.

"My Aunt and Uncle sent you. Please, don't tell them I'm here. Please." The child begged again.

"Wait, Aunt and Uncle?" He stood there thinking. _'I remember someone mentioning that Potter lived with his relatives, but what the hell is he going on about?' _He looked back at the tearful child.

Deciding that Potter wasn't in his right mind at the moment, he went along. "I swear I won't tell them." He could feel the small part of his mind that was always on the lookout for things to blackmail Potter with stir, but he shoved it to the back of his mind as he waited for Potter to look back at him.

Wary green eyes looked up at him, judging him as only a child could. It made him uncomfortable to have those piercing green eyes trained at him, but he held his ground, staring straight back.

"Promise?" He asked. Draco nodded and had to blink in surprise as a smile spread across his five year old face. This was a side of Potter he'd never seen before.

"May I sit down?" He asked, indicating the stairs. The pale boy nodded hesitantly. He walked over slowly and sat down a few feet away from the pale child. "Why would your relatives put you in the cupboard?" He asked, curious.

He sniffed wiping at his eyes. "Because I was bad, but I don't know what I did." He said softly, obviously confused by their reasoning. "Will you really not tell them I'm here?" He asked.

"I swear I won't." There was that smile again, and than much to his surprise, Potter had thrown himself at the pureblood, throwing arms around his waist as he hugged him in thanks. He stared down in uncertainty, arms held at awkward angles as he tried to decided what to do next.

Uneasily, he slowly lowered his arms to pat at the five year old's back. When the only thing the child did was to snuggle closer, he realized that in a five year olds fashion, he had fallen asleep in seconds. Sighing in annoyance at his own stupidity, he just sat there, letting his five year old enemy sleep on his lap.

* * *

They had been sitting there for about an hour and his back was starting to cramp up when he heard running feet. He was bale to ignore it until they started to come his way and than the door was thrown open. There stood Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape, all eyes on the two in the stairwell.

He shot a look at them. "It's about time someone came looking for this idiot." Was all he said. He tried to stand, but the arms around his waist wouldn't let him go, he shot a glare down at the sleeping savior of the world. "Can someone please get him off me." He demanded.

That finally seemed to get them moving out of their shock and they walked through the door. McGonagall came up to the sleeping savior and with a strong grip, picked up the sleeping boy. There was a moment where he clutched at Draco's robes for a few seconds, but eventually, he let him go.

Draco was about to make his escape when McGonagall stopped him. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would come with us." She ordered and slowly he turned towards them to follow.

They made it back to the hospital wing with out any of the school's reduced population seeing them. Madame Pomfrey hurried over, worry etched on her face as they carried the slumbering child into the wing. She indicated one of the many vacant beds.

As McGonagall laid him on the too large bed, the healer's eyes landed on Draco. "What happened?" She asked as she set about examining him.

The house heads and the headmaster turned to look at Draco. "I didn't do this. I heard him cry and found him on the stairs. He said something about his relatives putting him in a cupboard and than jump me and fell asleep." He stared back, willing them to contradict his words.

Finally, the headmaster nodded. He turned back to the healer. "Anything, Poppy?" He asked her.

"From what I can tell, he was hit with some form of memory/age charm mixture. It will take me awhile to figure out what. For now, I suggest giving him a sleeping draft until this wears off."

Dumbledore nodded. "What ever you think best, Poppy. Come, let us leave here so she may get to work. I suggest tea would not be remiss while we talk of what has happened." He turned one twinkling eye on Draco and the blond Slytherin nodded. "Good. Let us go then."

They trooped out of the hospital wing, Draco glancing back once to see the healer pulling a blanket around the sleeping golden child. He soon found himself sitting in the headmaster's office with a cup of steaming tea and the sound of polite chatter between the headmaster and his house heads, though Snape only spoke a few words.

Finally, after a few minutes, they stopped and turned to Draco. "now, I am sure you are wondering what we are doing her, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said kindly, a gentle smile on his face. Draco nodded. "I am sure you have guessed by now, Harry's childhood was not one of the best. I would ask you to kindly refrain from talking about what you have learned with anyone unless Mr. Potter gives you his expressed permission."

Again Draco nodded. He wasn't going to say anything anyways. People would ask how he'd found it out and than they would eventually learn of him comforting the age reversed savior. Not something he wanted floating around.

"Then that is taken care of. Come, drink up. This is a special blend of tea that I found on my travels and goes very well with biscuits." Draco just nodded and took another sip of tea.

* * *

He glared at the door to the hospital wing. He hadn't realized while he had been wondering aimlessly through Hogwarts where his feet were taking him until he'd ended up there. Now he didn't know whether to go in or leave.

It had been a couple day since that incident and he would admit, if only to himself, that he was curious about whether the spells had worn off on Potter.

Berating himself for doing this, he pushed open the door as quietly as possible and slipped through into the dimly lit room. The sun had set about an hour ago, being the middle of winter, and only well placed candles gave the room the light that was needed to maneuver through the ward.

Standing there with the door at his back, he scanned the beds until they came to a stop on the slumbering savior. He appeared to be back to normal, but he wasn't sure if he was in a drugged sleep, or if it was natural.

Stepping away, he walked silently to the bed. No one else was in the ward and Madame Pomfrey appeared to have stepped out for the moment. He stopped just a few feet away, studying the pajama clad wizard.

He didn't even see his eyes open up until he spoke. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He asked tiredly, no venom at all in his voice.

Draco jumped, but otherwise retained his calm exterior. "Come to see if the savior almighty had survived a visit to his past." He mocked, letting the sneer sound in his voice.

Harry just stared at him, green eyes seeming to pierce right through his calm mask like they had two days before. Finally, he gave a sigh. "I'll live, if that's what you're wondering."

There was silence between them for a few minutes and Draco thought for a moment that Potter had fallen asleep. He was mistaken. "Why are you still here?" Harry asked, opening one eyes slightly to stare at him.

"Did you relatives really lock you in a cupboard?" He blurted out. He felt a faint blush rise on his cheeks before he turned away, hiding his embarrassment.

There was a pause as he waited for Potter to yell at him or tell him to leave. All that he heard was a tired sigh. "Yes."

Draco turned in surprise as his question was answered. He couldn't even have stopped his next one. "Why?"

This time he didn't turn away and he met the green gaze head on. "Because I'm a wizard." He smiled bitterly at that but it faded after a few seconds.

"Oh." Was all he could come up with. "I guess I'll leave now." He turned and retreated back down the ward. He paused at the door, hand on the handle. Finally he spoke. "Good night…Potter." He said softly.

He left with that, but he heard the faint reply, of 'Goodnight, Malfoy' that followed him from the ward. If any saw his hurried pace, they would have seen the light flush on his face, but the halls were empty and echoed with his footsteps as he ran from his enemy.


End file.
